Mirai Nikki ft Vocaloid
by Kagamine Rin 2002
Summary: Pretty much based on Mirai Nikki but with Vocaloid characters. I don't know if you guys gonna like this since it's based...


SIGN UP

"Huh? That's strange..." A girl with turquoise pigtails said out confusely

"He's not waking up" The girl said again, this time in a panic voice

"Hey, wake up" The girl shake the boy laying on the ground "I said wake up!" She yelled out in a desperate voice

Her surrounding is empty except for the strange medicine bottles laying on the ground as her quiet insane laugh rungs out the empty large space

* * *

The same girl with the turquoise pigtails is sitting on the ground, arms on her knees as she looked up with dull eyes

"Papa...Mama..." She called out to her parents as her eyes land on the small cage in front of her

Suddenly, she looked up and to her right as her eyes widen when she saw a dark figure holding up an axe as they bring it down on her.

"No, sto-" Her plead was cut short as blood spilled out around her

"Save...me...Kagene-kun..."

* * *

A young boy with raven hair sat still on his bed in his room with blankets wrapped around himself. As he heard the sound of his cellphone buzzing, he opened his eyes to reveal golden orbs that stared at the buzzing phone

* * *

4/21 15:30 [Harakame Middle School]

"The city hasn't been very safe lately, so be careful on your way home" The homeroom teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, announced to his students before letting them go home "Class dismissed" With that the class rep command the class to stand up to bid farewell to their teacher

Half of the class has already left but a few stayed back, including the raven-haired boy

"Hey, is the court available today?" One boy from the group of 5 guys asked his friends

"They said we could use it today but we don't don't have enough players" Another guy said disappointedly

"Anyone will do. It's just for the head count" As he said that, he looked around for someone to join in with him and his friends

Then his eyes landed on the ravennette "Oi, Kagene, do you-"

But before he could finish his sentence, his friend cuts him off "Don't bother"

"How come?"

"He's a loner, man. He won't come" As the brunette said that, the ravennette got up from his chair and collect his things as the other guys still talked about him

"Why is he always fiddling with his phone? Games?"

"I heard he's writing a diary"

With that being said, he left the classroom without a word

Back at the classroom, before Hiyama Kiyoteru left his classroom, he paused and turns to a turquoise-haired girl "Hatsune-san, could you bring the printouts to the teachers' lounge later?"

"Yes, certainly" She gave him a smile

"Also, I'm counting on you to help the library volunteers"

"Of course" With that the young teacher left the classroom

Kagene Rei is still standing outside the classroom typing his diary about what just happened

As he walked down the empty streets to his house, he continue on typing on his diary as he recalled about himself

'I'm always a bystander. Sure, other kids used to ask me to play in elementary school, but this is who I became after always turning them down. With all the sparetime I had, I made a hobby of writing a diary'

'It was easy just being a bystander and recording what I saw'

After he entered his house, he took off his shoes then proceeds to go up to his room. Putting his jacket on his bed, he sat down gently and continue on with his lifestory

'Even I have friends. They only exist in my imagination, though' With that, he wrapped his blankets around himself and closes his eyes

'Deus' Then the scenario of his room changed, it was no longer his room but it has turned into a place with purple surroundings as he opened his eyes

A huge creature appears before him as it glanced down at him "Rei, huh? Give me a minute, I'm tweaking the causality continuum at the moment"

"Are you up to no good again?" He questioned the being before him

"The world needs a thrill every once in awhile" The being known as Deus replied to him

"You can't just go starting wars just for the thrills of it" Rei said back with a bored voice

"Don't say that, our next game will be interesting" As Deus said that, he took a brief glance at Rei with his unique-shaped eyes

'This is Deus Ex Machina, he is the God of Spacetime, the God who governs time and space' Rei thought to himself about the being's identity as he flipped open his dark blue phone

"Another diary entry?" A cute voice sounds behind him "I'm surprised you have so much to write about" A tanned skin devil munched on her corn as she said that to Rei

"Y-yeah. I make entries for the time and locations then write down everything I see" While he was explaining, the little devil crawls on his bed in a weird way towards him "And stop dropping corns all over the bed, Murumuru!"

"You're an idiot" With that being said, she spits corns at Rei's face while he showed a very bored expression "S-stop"

"So those are nothing but random entries" Murumuru stated as she now sat beside Rei eating her corn

"That's right. It's just a random diary without a purpose"

"Hm~?" Murumuru hmm-ed in interest at Rei's statement

"With no dreams or purpose, all I have is this diary and an imaginary world" And with that he closed his eyes and re-opened them to find him back in his room again

"Are you lonely?" Rei heard Deus' voice asked him

"Not really" He replied back

"But would you change yourself if you could?" Rei said nothing at that as Deus brought up his right palm "Very well, I shall grant you the future"

Suddenly, Rei's phone buzzed as he proceeds to take it out from his pocket "An incoming message?"

"That will become your future" Deus' voice still rang clear as day in his ears

He flipped open his phone "It's my cellphone" As he read the message's info, he smiled a weak smile "What are you plotting now?"

"An interesting game" Deus replied

"Well, whatever" With that, he closed his phone shut "It's all in my head anyway"

* * *

During the night time, a figure walked through in a slow and murderous pace on a bridge as he saw a woman running through the streets below the bridge

The short haired woman was in a hurry to run away from whoever was after heras she runs as fast as she can into a dark alleyway and stopped in front of a door with a dimmed light above it

She twisted the door knob furiously as she banged on the door "Please, open up! Somebody, please!"

The dark figure from before walked into the alley she was in quietly like a beast about to kill its prey

The woman stumbled as she heard his footsteps getting closer and closer "No! No! Why?!" As she backs herself away until her back meets the wall as tears rolled down her face then in a blink of an eye, the woman was laying on the ground in her own pool of blood as her body was stabbed several times

* * *

The next morning came, unlike any other day, Rei had already woken up for who knows how long, looking intently at his cellphone "What's this?" He questioned himself as he sat up properly on his messy bed still not taking his eyes off his phone

"April 22nd, 6:59. I hit a bulls-eye during my morning dart throw"

"7:05, home. In the dining room, I saw a report on TV about a street murder in our neighborhood. Apparently, the culprit crossed my school's grounds during his escape" He read the diary entries on his phone aloud

'Why are the entries for today already written here in my phone? Did I write them when I was half asleep?' Rei thought to himself confusely 'Well, whatever' With that, he got up from his bed and takes a dart out from its stand. He then aim and throws the dart towards the target template, hitting a bulls-eye 'A double bulls-eye. It's my lucky day'

"In the other news, early this morning, an unidentified woman's body was found stabbed in a Harakame City's back alley. Judging by the method, the Harakame police are investigating under the assumption that it was committed by the same serial killer in Harakame City. A task force has been established for the investigation" The news reporter on TV said as Rei opened his fridge and takes out a milk carton and pour the milk into a bowl with cereal

'Another murder case?' Rei asked himself then suddenly he gasped in surprised then immediately flipped out his phone 'It's right. No way' Rei gaped in shock at the entries in his cellphone 'It's a coincidence, it has to be' He reassure himself

Walking to school, Rei still look at his 'diary'. 'How surprising. Kishinuma and Shiyama are heading to school at the same time as me'

"Sup?" Kishinuma Leon's voice rang in a not so far distance from Rei, calling for his friend, Shiyama Keitarou

"Huh?!" With a shocked surprised face, Rei turned towards and looks at the other two 'Kishinuma and Shiyama! Why today of all days?!' Rei asked himself, panic 'Aren't you guys on the track team? What happened to morning practice? And what's with all the coincidences today?'

'9:30, school. Class 2-B. Surprise test in Math' Just like what the entry in his diary wrote, Rei's class is having a Math test at the exact same time 'This is no coincidence!' He then looked at his test paper nervously then back at his phone, which was hidden under the desk 'Hold on! The answers are written all in here. I wonder if these are correct' With a click of his mechanical pencil, he proceeds to write down the answers written in his diary

After the test, it was lunch time, just when Rei thought he was at peace, Leon suddenly pushed his feet against Rei's desk "Hey, how did you do on the test, Rei?" Leon aske Rei

"The same as usual. I'm no match for you, Kishinuma" Rei replied back plainly

Leon looked at Rei for a moment before moving from his position and walked away "You're no fun"

After Leon left, Rei immediately takes out his cellphone, flipping it open '12:32, classroom. Kishinuma came to pester me again at lunch'

When lunch time is over, it was cooking class. Surprisingly, one of Rei's classmate, Saotome Michiru, accidently cut her hand while she was slicing a tomato '14:05, cooking class. Saotome cut her hand and went to the nurse's office'

Right now, after school is over, Rei is currently standing at the Cathedral of Time and Space, where Deus resides and recalled what the diary predicts after he left school

'16:12, on the way home. Police detectives were asking around the school about the serial killer I heard about on TV'

"This is..." He started

"Yes. It's a diary that shows your future" Deus told Rei in a very calm tone

"How? You're not even real, how can you know about my future?" Rei asked Deus "Deus, you're a God I fabricated with my mind-"

"If I am a God, can I not dwell within your imagination?" Deus cut Rei off of his sentence

"That's how it is" Murumuru said with her arm on Rei's shoulder, a very mischievious expresion on her face. This made Rei slightly jumped out of surprise (She's standing on a tall container so that she has the same height as Rei since she's super short)

"While the diary can tell the future, it also had its disadvantages" Deus explained "The diary becomes one with the owner. Loss of the diary equals the loss of your future. In other words, you'll die" At that statement, Rei's blood seems to run cold

Finally back at his room, lying on his bed, Rei held up his diary and stares at it "My future diary... Everything I've seen... No, everything I'm about to see and record is already written down" His hand shakes lightly at every thoughts that crossed his mind "A diary that randomly tells the future"

* * *

After that business about the future diary, Rei had heard alot of whispers being thrown at his way

"Hasn't Kagene being hella lucky lucky lately?"

"Like, everything is going his way"

"Yeah, he kinda pisses me off"

Even when he walked in hallways, other students' eyes were on him and it just made him incredibly uncomfortable. Not only that but when students' read the score board, his name was surprisingly on the top, with the highest score which is 500 and Hatsune Miku being in second place with 491 points

"Let's jump him and put him in his place"

Unfortunately for the guys that wait for Rei to come and get beat up by them, he did not shows up at all "Huh? Doesn't look like he's coming"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the school, Rei is walking with a triumph smirk on his face as he read his diary entry "14:12, behind the school. Several classmates were waiting to jump me. A bunch of guys who hate me" Then he stopped walking and came to a stop "Fools. All I have to do is not to break my future. It's like having all the right choices in life written down for me" Flipping his phone shut, he chuckled to himself then a sparkly aura surrounds him "I'm a winner! I totally own at life!"

* * *

At the alleyway, where the woman was killed last night, 2 polices were standing, investigating the crime scene. One of them was a male with long purple hair in ponytail and the other was a female with pink hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the pinkette smirks 'So, it really was him'

* * *

Class 2-B is having yet another test. But then, Leon broke the class' silence by asking what's wrong with question 3 and that he never learned such thing like that before in which Hiyama only sent him a roll of his eyes with a "Is that so? I thought we covered that recently".

At the back of the class, Rei is smirking victoriously while looking at his diary 'It doesn't matter what the questions are. As long as I have this diary, everything is possible for me' He then glanced up to see Leon grumbling to himself about how much freaking impossible this test is 'Try reading my mind if you want better grades. But too bad I won't let you do so that easily' He then glanced up from his phone to see that Hatsune Miku turned side-way and briefly made eye contact with him with a smirk on her face. This made Rei jumped slightly out of surprise as Miku turned back around.

'Did she just look my way? Why?' Rei questioned himself

After turning around, Miku is fondling around with a piece of white clay on her hands, this draws the attention of her homeroom teacher "Gasai-san, we're in a middle of test"

"It's a brain exercise. No problems here" She replied smoothly to her teacher. Hiyama sighed at her reply then walks away "Don't get too carried away"

This made Rei thought to himself 'Hatsune Miku. Her grades are excellent. A beauty, she's the object of the entire school's admiration' While thinking to himself about that, he found himself staring at her smiling face as she held up the piece of clay 'It couldn't be...'

After school ends, Rei has stay after school, he doesn't even know why himself but that did not matter to him right now. What matter now is that there is a white clay figure of Murumuru on Miku's desk 'How?' Rei ponders as he stares at the figure 'This is...' Just then, his phone made out a static-like noise. Rei then flipped open his phone and read the entry

"Dead End?" He reads aloud "What is this? This...this future..."

"It's your future, of course" Right at that moment, Hatsune Miku enters the class through the class' back door "Kagene-kun" She came to halt after saying out his name

'Hatsune Miku' Rei became highly alert at this point

"That's your future" Miku repeated her last statement

"Wh-what is?" Rei asked

She said nothing as she started to approach Rei "I knew it" As draws in closer and closer to him, Rei starts backing away and eventually runs out of the classroom through the front door

As he ran down the streets, he still keeps a careful eye at his diary as it keeps changing 'The future changed again. How?!'

'18:09, street. Hatsune Miku got ahead of me' At that single line, Rei immediately snaps his head up right in time as Miku jumps out from an alley "Don't run!" This made Rei to scrambled on his feet as he started to dash to the opposite direction "How'd she get ahead of me?!" As he ran away, Miku stares at his retreating back with a light frown on her face.

Rei continued running down the streets but due to his frightened state, he accidently bumps into a few people on the streets 'Think! What's going on?! What?! No one else should be able to do this!' He rambled on in his mind as he ran into a building under construction 'Only me' He pushed the button beside an elevator and once it opened, he ran inside, throwing his bag in the corner, he then pushed the 14 button inside the elevator 'But... it can't be' He tries to calm himself down as the elevator's door begins to close but before it can completely shut close, something stopped it. Rei quickly spun his head towards the door to see who disrupt it from closing to see Hatsune Miku standing there, pushing it open with her left hand. She then steps inside the elevator, Rei backed himself away from Miku "It can't be" Miku then stopped right before Rei, holding up her turquoise phone "Do you get it, Reikkun?"

"It can't be. Another diary holder?" Rei asked no one in particular as Miku only smiled a small, devious smile at him 'I'm dead' Rei is now beyond terrified as the elevator's door closed. He then glance down at the pocket attached to his belt which contains his darts in it 'That's right...the darts' Flipping open the pocket in one swift moment, he proceeds to take out a dart but before he could take it out fully, Miku interrupted him "You can't stab me" Before he knew it, Miku had locked her lips with his

Miku then pulled away from the kiss with a small blush on her face "I won't let you to stab me" Despite her soft voice, Rei is still scared of what to happen next "You won't stab me because that's the future" Miku told him with a gentle smile on her face

"The...future?" Rei questioned

Backing a bit away from him, Miku starts speaking again "And you've got the wrong idea, Reikkun" Miku then looked down to her right, through the glass opening space of the elevator "He's here" She then narrowed her eyes

"Who is that?" Rei asked Miku

"He's the serial killer from the news and also the third diary holder. Third"

"Third?"

"I saw that he was going to kill you...by looking at your future" Miku then looked back at Rei while opening her phone and shows it to him "This is my future diary" She then read the latest entry on her phone "18:20. Reikkun died on the 14th floor of the building"

"Huh? Those entries are all about me..." Rei spoke out confusely but also a bit terrified

"My diary is the Kagene Rei diary. It grasps your future in 10 minutes interval. The future diary of love" Miku states with a smile and a blush on her face

'Every 10 minutes? She's been writing about me in her diary every 10 minutes?! What a crazy stalker she is!' Rei is now beyond terrified after knowing about Miku's diary

"That's why your future belongs to me" The elevator's door opened but then Miku pressed the 17 button which caused the door to close shortly after

"Hey, what are you-" Before Rei could finish his sentence Miku cuts him off again

"Like I said, you'll die if you get off on the 14th floor" She then shows her diary to Rei's face again so that he could see what'd happen next while stepping closer to him, much to his discomfort "Then you'll be the first to drop out of the Survival Game"

"Survival...Game?" Rei repeated slowly

"Every future diary owners are after each others' lives. Like that guy" Miku explained

'What is she talking about?'

Third is now standing at the 14th floor, looking around for any traces of Rei. If it weren't for Miku pressing the 17 button, Rei would have been dead by now.

"Reikkun, you use your diary too carelessly. You must've left a trail"

Closing his diary, Third proceeds to head to the 17th floor, where Rei and Miku is at

"The roof...Why did we come up here?" Rei questioned as he and Miku steps out into the clearing afternoon sky

"He has a Future Diary too. It doesn't matter where we run to" Miku stretched as she told Rei about this "See, isn't it nice in the open?" She asked Rei with an innocent smile

'Not good, sticking with her is going to get me killed. Killed for sure!' Rei thought to himself

"Let's face him here" Miku suggested with a calm tone

"Y-you're insane!" Rei objected the idea furiously

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Miku stated as she points at the dart that Rei held in his hand

Bringing up the dart, Rei looked at it 'The dart?'

Third is now in the elevator, on his way to the 17th floor. He held a menacing look on his face as he thought 'I will get them for sure'

"That dart will decide your future. Are you feeling lucky today?" Miku asked a dumbfounded Rei

Upon arriving in front of the door leading to the roof, Third opens the door slowly while stepping outside, looking around to see if there's any traces of his victims "I don't see them. Where are they hiding?" He questioned himself

Meanwhile, Rei is sitting behind a short wall, looking at his phone "I only have one chance" The screen of his phone shows the area where Third is standing "When he goes for his Future Diary..."

Third proceeds to walk further in order to get a better look for Rei without noticing Miku's phone is at a far distance away from him, showing Rei's face on it

While still looking intensely at his diary, Rei remembered what Miku told him "While Future Diaries can be weapons, they're also our weak spots because the diaries are the owner themselves"

"Damn it. Where did they go?" Third asked himself angrily while taking out his diary, flipping it open

Rei then peeked up from behind the wall where he was hiding "Basically, if I destroy his diary..." Right at that moment, Miku, who was hiding behind a wall nearby, suddenly runs towards Third. This made made Third to turn his attention to her then using it as a chance while Third is being distracted, Rei shot up from behind the wall and throws his dart. The dart pierced right through Third's diary

"Bulls-eyes!" Rei exclaimed

Third then backed away, dropping his knife in the progress. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the center of his chest then his arms and his body start to twitch in a weird way. Before Rei knew it, Third had already disappeared like a gust of wind, leaving only his diary behind.

Miku stared blankly at the scene "That's it?" This made Rei to looked at her "Oh, how boring" She then stretches herself, after stretching, she looked at Rei with a smile "Reikkun, wanna go find something to eat? Your mother won't be coming home again tonight right?" This made Rei to stares at her with fear striked eyes

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Deus?! Why do other people have Future Diaries?!" Rei asked Deus in a slightly angry voice

"I don't remember saying that you're the only diary owner" Deus replied back in a calm tone

"Deus..." Rei found himself glaring at Deus

"Well, don't be upset. As I told you at the beginning, this is a game, my dear first winner, First"

"First?" Rei questioned. Then before he knew it, he was standing on a platform at a place he'd never seen before along with many other silhouettes on other platforms around him

"So, you're the First he told me about huh?" A deep voice asked

"We already know" A silhouette with a long scarf said while smirking "They say you did away with that serial killer"

'They're the other Diary Holders?' Rei questioned while looking at everybody before he came to a stop upon seeing the person on the platform beside him 'Is that...Miku?'

Deus then stands up from his throne "Well then, now that everyone's here, allow me to explain about this Survival Game once more. First, the diary you possess, those are called Future Diaries" Everyone then takes out their diaries "They were ordinary diaries you were using, but now they distort time and entries can appear up to 90 days in the future"

"May I ask a question?" A voice of a man about mid 40s rung out

"What is it, Tenth?" Deus motioned for 'Tenth' to continue

"I have witnessed this diary's entries change on their own several times. How did this happen?"

"The future changes, depending on the actions of the owners. Suppose your Future Diary prophesies your injury from an accident. When the owner reached the prophesied point in time and takes actions contradicting the prophecy, reality will be altered and the future will change. If you avoid the prophesied entry, the future where you get injured will also changed and your future entries will be re-written" Just then Rei spoke up "Hold on! My entries re-written itself without me doing anything. It said Third would kill me"

"You are not the only one who can alter the future" Deus continued "That's why it's called a survival it's confirmed that another diary owner is going to kill you, you will receive a death sentence. That is the Dead End notice"

"You're telling us to kill each others but we don't know what the others look like" A girl's voice said out

"You will have to find them using your own diaries and methods" Deus answered

"The game begins with identifying the other players huh?" A young boy's voice sound out

"If your identity gets discovered, you'll be killed. Find their identities and set Dead End flags" Deus declared "If someone sets the flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary. That's the essence of this Survival Game" Deus then draws his face close to Rei "First, you were supposed to die back there, yet you turned the table and killed him instead, that is a miracle among miracles. First might just be the winner who kills everyone else" Deus then sits back down on his throne "I think you are my favorite to win right now" Everyone just ooh-ed at Deus' statement

'No, I wasn't the one who brought about that miracle' Rei thought to himself then he spun to his left and looked at Miku, who only smiled at him

"As for the last man standing in this Survival Game, he or she will become the successor to my throne as the God of Spacetime. Live or die. There are eleven of you left" Deus declared "Kill before you are killed and claim the throne of God"

"It seems the greatest obstacle is..."

"...First, huh?"

"Farewell then, First"

"I hope you're not dead by the time I get to you"

"Goodbye and good luck, First-san"

"Wait!" Rei called out to the few disappearing players

"I can see the fear in your eyes"

"A miracle maker like you is awfully troublesome"

"N-no, I didn't..." Rei tried to tell them the truth

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"Aw, poor thing~"

"The meeting is adjourned" With that, Deus disappeared too

Rei just stared into space before dropping to the ground out of pure shock "How did it come to this?"

"It's okay" Miku's voice rung out from behind him

Rei then slowly turned around and upon seeing Miku, his eyes widen in fear "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Reikkun" Miku had both her hands on her face while staring at Rei with a loving gaze

"Ne, Reikkun?"

* * *

A/N: Finally! I'm done! This took me 2 days! Dunno if I should continue this, after all, it followed Mirai Nikki's storyline so probably people's not gonna read it XD

These are the characters' roles that I managed to come up with:

Hatsune Miku = Gasai Yuno

Kagene Rei = Amano Yukiteru

Hiyama Kiyoteru = Hiyama Takao

Bruno = Kurusu Keigo (This one might change tho)

Gachapoid (Ryuuto) = Houjou Reisuke

VY1 Mizki = Kasugano Tsubaki

MEIKO = Mikami Ai

KAITO = Ikusaba Marco

Sweet Ann = Ueshita Kamado (This one might change too)

Megurine Luka = Uryuu Minene

Tonio = Tsukishima Karyuudo

Big Al = John Bacchus

Suiga Sora = Hirasaka Yomotsu

VY2 Yuma = Akise Aru (I had a reason for putting Yuma as Akise)

Megpoid Gumi = Hino Hinata

Leon = Kousaka Ouji

Kagamine Rin = Nonosaka Mao

Kagene Rui = Wakaba Moe

That's all for now! Haven't decided the others yet, hope you guys can help me with it. Originally, it was Len that was supposed to be Yuki but then there isn't much fanfics with Rei as a main character so I use him instead ^^ So now it's a Rei x Miku fic and I know that Rei is OOC but I can't help it! I don't know how write a fanfic with a male yandere without making it looks weird, that's why I put Miku as the yandere one like Yuno. Tell me what you guys think of this, should I continue it or should I not? And thank you for reading this lame fic!

K.R 2002


End file.
